Adopted: A Legacy to Inherit
by Danen5
Summary: AU Fic. Set around 9 to 18 years after the fall of Anakin Skywalker. Vader adopts a near human boy. Trains him personally. Later sends him on Outer Rim patrol mission, to keep the Emperor from finding out about him. Vader discovers his wife and children are alive, eventually returns to the light and destroys the emperor. His adopted son returns. As a new Sith Lord. Darth Vengeance.


I own nothing. Star Wars belongs LucasArts and...Disney... I think or was it some other studio...meh...who cares.

I do own OCs and AU events that may or may not show up.

* * *

 **Unknown planet**

 **Outer Rim**

"My Lord." A white armoured stormtrooper saluted as the dark clad near two meter tall walking cyborg of a man walked down the ramp of his shuttle.

"Where is it?" Darth Vader, formerly a Jedi Knight, loving husband and expectant father, was now nothing more than a bitter, angry, resentful and murderous excuse of a human being. His sudden irrate snap at the poor stormtrooper was evidence enough and many an unfortunate soul had had their throats choked till death grabbed hold.

"Right this way, Lord Vader." The trooper simply turned around and led the way towards a small clearing where a beaten path led toward the inner forest area. Deep down however, beneath all the calm and discipline the trooper exuded, he was shaking with fear but tried not to think too much about it.

After entering a larger clearing the dark lord of the Sith and his trooper guide came upon a group of storm troopers surrounding a lifepod. It was unlike any lifepod Vader had seen and that was saying something. It looked like a large egg with wing struts protruding along the middle of the craft. A strange design indeed.

"How many inside?" Vader's vocoder spat out the words in a mechanical monotone voice which the stormtroopers found unnerving but again their training held and the one whobguided him spoke up again.

"Unsure, my lord."

"Meaning?" Vader slightly turned his head to the left and raised a nonexistent eyebrow but then realized that his helmet his that expression from viewers, mentally chiding himself he waited for the trooper's reply.

"Scan show thermal signatures inside but we can't get an accurate reading. The pod's metal composition is disrupting the-"

The trooper stopped talking and brought his blaster up and aimed at the pod, the other stormtroopers did the same snapping their weapons up just in time as a section of the pod split open and then jettisoned away. The flying bulk was on a collision course with Vader who stood there without a care in the world. With one swift upward motion of his hand, the bulk was sent flying high in the opposite direction.

From inside the pod a small figure dropped to the ground but managed to get back on its feet, Vader watched with mixed curiosity and suspicion as the figure reoriented itself. It was dressed in a simple clothing, much like the ones worn by the younglings of the old Jedi and when it looked up Vader and the troopers tensed visibly. Not out of fear, the figure looked enough like a human child for them to fear nothing, however, the fact that heard him, for it was a boy no older than 4 years of age, in their minds was the cause of the tension.

Each trooper tightened their grip on their weapons and raised them only waiting for their Dark Lord's order to despatch this Jedi filth.

Vader on the other hand was taken aback by the sheer weight of the younling's mental voice, not only that but the boy registered no manipulation of the Force, he had not tapped into the force and yet now as Vader stretched out his senses towards the boy and found something that disturbed his core. As a Sith Lord, master of the dark side of the force, he had nothing to fear and little if nothing ever truly makes him afraid. Only one thing in his 24 years of life has ever truly made him feel fear, losing the love of his life, the reason he had purpose, his hope for life...his Angel. But with her death, as well as his child, at his own hand he had become loathsome and very angry, he resented turning to the dark side, he hated his master for inflicting constant pain for even minor infractions but mostly his hatred was directed at himself. For causing the death of his wife and unborn child. He had spent these past two years lost and filled with despair and finally gave in to the dark side...he had nothing else left in his miserable and hateful life.

Returning his attention to the boy, Vader sent a mental nudge and the boy turned to him, the Sith Lord was quite surprised to find the child's eyes a clear golden yellow, slightly glowing nearest to the scelara and his irises were slitted vertically. No doubt this was not truly a human child...perhaps it is a near human species but why had they not encountered them before? It didn't matter.

 _Who are you?_

Again the mental question was asked and it amused Lord Vader that he'd assumed the boy was force sensitive. Clearly the child, being from an alien species, would probably posses natural abilities and he figured correctly that mental telepathy qualifies as such. The troopers still had their weapons trained on the little boy but he was quite oblivious to the threat on his life. Instead the boy again sent his mental question.

 _Who are you? I know you can hear me...Vader._

At this the Sith lord narrowed his eyes and stepped forward. He leaned towards the small form and looked down into the boy's eyes, his reflective eye apparatus of his helmet was an intimidating sight and many have been terrified of it but Vader found that this young one was easily fazed. Chuckling inwardly he ordered the stormtroopers to stand down, they did but kept their weapons ready.

 _What are you child?_

 _I am Sunga. My name is Dagen._

 _Sunga? I've never heard of these Sunga. Tell me child, do you not fear death?_

 _Death is a Sunga tradition, we are companions of death._

This answer greatly amused the bitter Sith and his mood somewhat improved and he then had an idea forming in his mind. He turned around and left the clearing but not before ordering,

"Bring the boy."

Two stormtroopers nearest to the child looked at one another and then approached the little boy. Not understanding the words spoken by the dark lord, the child thought he was to be killed and immediately lashed out. Vader turned back when he heard a scream and saw the two troopers being crushed by an invisible force. One had his head twisted all the way to his back and then his spine was bent backwards effectively snapping the column. The other trooper had both arms twisted at odd angles as well as his legs but then the man's entire mid section was turned with a resounding snap as his top half making a 180 degree turn while his bottom half remained in place.

Both troopers were then tossed aside like ragdolls. They hit the ground a further two meters away from the pod and one went through a tree breaking it in half and causing it to lean over and then fall to the ground rumbling the earth beneath Vader's feet. All this happened and the Sith lord felt no tremor in the force, he had no doubt that the brutal murder of two troopers was caused by the boy, but the fact that the child didn't use the force put him on edge and brought his guard up.

"Blast him!" One trooper shouted and began firing laser bolts at the boy who simply stood there with nary a care in the world and...was he bored?

Indeed Vader noticed with some mirth that the boy was stifling a yawn and had a bored and droopy expression on his face. The troopers' bolts abruptly stopped midair and for one silent moment they hung there in a mesmerizing sight before being sent back towards the way they came. Of the six remaining troopers only three managed to dodge out of the way and being the quick disciplined and professional soldiers they were, began firing rapidly. All the while the boy just stood rooted to the the spot where he had not moved an inch from with a rising number of energy bolts forming on one side of him, hanging precariously in the air.

 _You die!_

His mental shout disoriented the troopers long enough for him to readjust the bolts, all fifty of them and with pinpoint accuracy he sent them zooming across the space between him and the troops in mere seconds the bolts found their marks. All remaining stormtroopers were riddled with charred holes and fell back to the ground.

Vader was honestly impressed by such display of power from the young boy. Although he doubted he used the force, he did not doubt that the child's species possessed such an ability. Telepathy and telekinesis without manipulation of the force was unheard of as far as he knew...perhaps the emperor would know? No! The emperor mustn't know about this boy, as he no doubt would demand he be killed. Already he had witnessed a 4year old child, from what he could tell, had taken out a squad of heavily armed and trained soldiers...with mere telekinesis on its own. No, it was clear what Vader had to do.

Reaching out with his mind he found the boy's angry and confused mind, no longer mentally guarding his mind and without a second thought Vader established a force bond between him and the child. The boy's eyes widened when he realized his mind had been breached and brought his hands to his head where Vader was searching through it and systematically erasing certain memories that he could not understand but could tell were important to the child as indicated by the emotional responses he got from him.

The boy, Dagen, fell on his knees and held onto his head shaking violently and then falling to the ground banging his head and thrashing around, he felt no physical pain but the mental damage being wrought in his mind by Vader's manipulation of his memories and subsequent erosion of his past caused such tormenting pain to his psyche that Vader became slightly worried that he might turn the young child into a vegetable.

 _STOP!_

 _Just a little more, boy. The pain will stop soon._

 _NO NOT THAT! PLEASE NOT THAT!_

 _Ah. She is important to you? Very well...this is the last one. It will be over soon._

Vader saw the most painful yet only memory that the child held onto so tightly, a memory he found similar to his own. A memory of a mother in her death, of the last words spoken as she lay dying, of the feeling of pride, love and joy surrounding the child as she died only moments after giving birth. This elicited a subtle sob and a tear streaking down Vader's left cheek, he found this impossible with the extent of damage to his body but nevertheless welcomed the feeling...briefly as he altered the memory somewhat. From what he could gather, the boy had lost his father only two years into his life and therefore his idea came into play.

Deep down Vader knew he could never replace the child he lost...nor the woman he'd give anything for, if he could he would have traded all of the power in the galaxy and beyond to be with her again. To see his own children grow...but that would never happen, he had lost all of that when he turned to the dark side. For the first time in two years since embracing the darkness, he felt regret over having let his fear blind him...his heart ached for the loss of his love, his angel and she had died by his hand, he had killed his own child.

He was a monster.

His mind observed the remarkable change he'd made to the boy's mind, completely destroying anything of who he was and what he was. Only the memories Vader deemed necessary remained but were altered to fit into his plans, he would pretend to be the boy's father...he knew he could not actually fill that role but he will just delegate it to a nanny. Also the boy's force bond with the dark lord will maintain the drastic mind manipulation and by the time the child reached puberty, all of the altered memories will become permanent.

Dagen remained on the ground unmoving. Vader grew concerned he had killed the boy but a foray into the force revealed the boy had gone into shock and had entered a comatose state. He opened his comlink and radioed his ship. A few minutes later a shuttle descended to his location and with his permission a couple of medidroids hoisted the young child onto a hover bed and rushee him to the shuttle which departed quickly. Vader remained behind to examine the lifepod. Its design was very foreign to him but the concept was welcomed, an eggshaped or sphere shaped fighter would prove to be a formidable space combat vehicle...only problem was that the metal composed of this craft was even more foreign to the Sith lord. It frustrated him to no he could not determine the metal and even the propulsion system was confusing...some genius engineer he was.

Another shuttle came down to the planet and the lifepod was hoisted onto the shuttle, which was retrofitted to handle the dimensions of the pod. Vader then left the clearing and returned to his personal shuttle and entered the cockpit to find his pilot patiently waiting.

"Take us back to the Exactor." Vader rumbled and the pilot began pushing buttons on his console. The dark lord retired to the small cabin and sat down to contemplate on what he was going to do with the boy.

Clearly he could not turn him over to the emperor, that would result in either punishment or a reward of some kind but he'd be more than willing it would be punishment. The boy was not force sensetive, that much was clear from when he reached out with his force sense. However, the child displayed strong telekinetic abilities that rivaled even his own and that scared him...a little. But if he could harness the boy's powers, train him in its use, then perhaps they can both kill the emperor...he would have done this with his own child...but...

His thoughts were interrupted when his comlink came to life alerting him to an incoming message. He answered and was greeted with the face of Captain Orezzel. How Vader hated the man, a kiss ass no good excuse of an officer he had the unfortunate pleasure as his second.

"What is it?!" Vader growled and exhumed his threatening presence which made the captain cringe back in fear.

"L-lord Vader. The medical bay requests your presence for a medical report for the guest you sent up." The captain stuttered a little but was clear. He openly feared for his life and many others onboard the Star destroyer had similar leanings...with Darth Vader in command, you don't know who was going to die a throat choking death.

" Inform them I'm on my way." Vader cut the line and returned to his own thoughts. He would need someone to care for the boy while he tended to his duty...but who? And how was he going to keep this a secret from the emperor? He was still thinking when he felt the shuttle shudder slightly as it landed within the hangar bay of the star destroyer.

* * *

 **Star Destroyer, Exactor.**

 **Medical bay 4**

Dagen was still in a comatose state when Vader walked in to the room, a couple of medidroids and a single human doctor were fussing over the little form as it lay unmoving on the bed. He looked so peaceful and now that he was here, the Sith lord could easily make out the little one's features. He had long flowing hair that were tied into three braids that easily reached below his knee but were now neatly laid around him, Vader could have sworn one of which was twitching but he brushed that aside, his eyes although closed had been unmistakably a golden yellow with vertical slit irises, his face would morph into more manly yet handsome features when he grew, his jaw hinted at him being square jawed but his age obscured that. Overall he looked like your average youngling, human that is, but Vader clearly deduced that he wasn't entirely human and when he heard the medical report from the doctor this only served to cement this.

"Well?"

"Lord Vader, the child is not human, of that the blood, body skeletal structure and internal organs prove without a doubt. He is a near human but even that term fails to describe him." The doctor sounded too excited for Vader's liking but he was a professional in his field so he let him continue with a nod. "Here. The xray shows an interesting scan of the skeleton, which while resembles a human skeleton, but is more durable and reinforced by microscopic organisms that also appear within the blood and interestingly enough, within his very genetic makeup."

Vader wondered if this organism was midichlorians but he was entirely doubtful since it would make the boy force sensitive yet he did not sense any manipulation of the force by the boy during the scuffle. If anything this could very well be a new discovery...and what was that about the term near human not fully describing the child.

"Have you determined what the organism is?" Vader asked, he was genuinely interested in the doctor's discovery. This of course surprised the good doctor who beamed with pride that the second most powerful man in the galaxy took interest in his explanation. If he played his cards right, he may even get an endorsement...nah...who was he kidding?

"Not yet my lord." The doc gulped, fearful of failing the dark lord. In the short time he was on this ship he'd seen a staggering number of patients with broken necks and a lot more...disturbing images of collapsed throats.

"Then find out what it is. Also make sure the boy gets well." Vader surprised the doctor once again as he left the medical room. The two droids continued with their duties but a stunned doctor just stared at the empty space previously occupied by the Sith lord. He was wondering why the dark lord had taken an interest in the child but when he spoke those words, the doctor couldn't help but feel like there was more to what Vader said and also...there was decidedly more emotion in that last statement that suggested something the doc found concerning yet oddly comforting. Perhaps there was a human being underneath that black suit but the doctor wasnt holding out hope for it.

* * *

 _Dagen ran down the corridor lost beyond measure. When suddenly he heard a voice calling to him. He stopped and strained his ears trying to puck out the echoing voice. Then he heard it again, it reverberated along the walls of the dark corridor and at the proverbial end of it was a door. It was strangely ornate in its design, two heads of a reptilian creature that had two horns protruding from their head crests._

 _'Come...'_

 _The voice called to Dagen and he hesitated. He was not afraid but the voice belonged to his mother and he'd only her voice from his memories therefore he was suspicious of this voice...although possessing his mother's voice it held none of the emotions he felt flowing from that voice. Being an empath among other things has made him...different._

 _'Come...'_

 _That voice called to him once more, inviting him to enter through the door. He hesitated again but this time he felt a powerful presence. The presence belonged to someone familiar...yet unknown. Dagen knew this presence well but couldn't quite put his finger on it. Then as the presence came closer it caused Dagen's empathic shields to rise up in order to protect the young boy from the sheer hopelessness, sorrow, anger, resentment, hatred and self loathing emotions swirling within the presence. He could feel the flow of conflicting emotions this presence kept hidden but not well enough to hide it from the boy who felt a slight pity for it._

 _"Dagen." The presence spoke to the boy and a mixed feeling of fear and joy washed over him. The presence hesitated for a moment as it felt this and then spoke again, the voice was strong and steadfast, there was an underlying tone of confusion when the boy lost all fear and his joy skyrocketed more as he heard the voice._

 _"Do you know who I am?"_

 _A moment of silence passed between the young lad and the presence before the youngling replied._

 _"Yes...you're...you're my father...aren't you?" It was an innocent question coming from the mind of a young 4 year old child whose parents had both expired but whose mind had been irrevocably changed during a moment of weakness. A child of Sunga would never had left his guard down even for a moment. But since the child's mind was no longer remembers the truth of who he was, he was open to change, a change one Vader hopes to exploit...but now he was having a hard time being emotionally attached to this child._

 _Even after killing those troopers, the child maintained an innocence about him that both caused Vader to be concerned and confused. What kind of mess had he gotten himself in this time._

 _Dagen felt the emotional and inner conflict in the presence and without thinking stretched his mind and tapped on the Presence's mental shields hoping to be let it in._

 _Just as the presence made himself known, it was soon gone. Dagen was hurt by this, the torrent of angry emotion at having been rejected overshadowed his joy and calm and lashed out with his mind. He felt his empathic pulse hitting someone nearby and the all was quiet._

 _'Come...' The voice of his mother returned more stronger and hard to resist and soon found himself standing in front of the large door at the end of the corridor. The two ornate décors suddenly came to life and wreathed upon the door's surface in an intricate pattern before joining at the top of the doorway and the door parted with a resounding thud._

 _Dagen found himself in a large circular room with a raised center surrounded by steps leading to the flat top where what looked like a glowing black crystal. He took tentative steps up the stairs occasionally stopping to make sure he wasn't dreaming but he knew that was...everything that happened here was all in his head...he knew that much despite being a child._

 _He reached the top of the steps and found a small altar, it was circular and had sharp angles where it met at the top, a claw like pedestal held onto a black crystal that was leaking power beyond even what Dagen could imagine. However, as he was about to touch it he suddenly had an itching feeling on his rear end and it began irritating him so much so that he reached down and scratched but when he did that everything went dark...and mocking voice echoed in the black._

 _'Come...'_

* * *

 **5 years later...**

 **Alderaan**

A shadowy figure stands above a skyscraper, his robes obscuring his form, betraying nothing of his being. His right hand rose to chest and flexed outwards, a circular device on his palm glowed a faint blue color illuminating his weathered and bearer face.

"Have you found him?" The device pulsed as a mechanical voice spoke through it. "Tell me you've found him."

"Kaurau a nanom, Natibu." The cloaked being grumbled.

"Rest assured?! I'll be rest assured once the boy is dead!" The device beamed brightly causing the light to illuminate his face further.

With a thought the mystery man disintegrated the device to the last molecule. A smile crept across his face and soon found himself alone on the roof once more.

Blissful silence.

Now what to do with the howling wind?

* * *

Well I leave it here. Thnx for reading.


End file.
